Artists
Artists are musicians and other producers that contributed to the style and presentation of the Hotline Miami series. Their tracks are an iconic and integral element to the tone and narrative of Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Artists make in-game cameos both in the outro to Decadence and the intro to Down Under, among other places. Full Series Artists M|O|O|N M|O|O|N was a burgeoning Boston-based teenage electronic artist when he provided the majority of Hotline Miami's main level tracks. The four tracks ("Paris," "Crystals," "Hydrogen," and "Release") are collected on his 2011 MOON ''EP. In ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, he provided "Delay" over the Ambush scene used to introduce the Hawaiian Conflict, as well as the immensely popular scoring and credits track "Dust," both from his 2012 Particles EP. He also provided his 2013 single Quixotic to be played over Jake's ill-fated raid of a meth lab in Withdrawal. http://music.musicofthemoon.com/ Jasper Byrne / Space Recordings A UK-based electronic musician and indie developer of the 2012 game Lone Survivor. In the first game he provided the main level track "Hotline" and the scoring screen track "Miami." Both tracks are collected on his Hotline Miami EP, along with "Voyager," which would appear slightly adjusted in two of Hotline Miami 2's Fan levels, essentially setting up the 1991 Setting and Gang enemies and locations. Byrne's "Decade Dance" was used to sell the Pig Butcher's brutal assault on a police station in Final Cut, and was featured in many early showings and demos of the game. Its title is possibly also a reference to the decade shift between Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2, as well as the media-emphasizing Hotline Miami chapter Decadence which serves as an origin for the Pig Butcher. http://spacerecordings.bandcamp.com/ Perturbator James Kent is a prolific and well known French synthwave and electronic artist, formerly a black metal guitarist. He provides "Miami Disco" and "Electric Dreams," each of which are only used once in Hotline Miami's main campaign ("Miami Disco" would later be set over Highball); "Miami Disco" appears in Push It and "Electric Dreams" plays over the first set of credits, ending Jacket's story. Hotline Miami 2 pillages his discography, using "Tech Noir" from I Am the Night to introduce the character of Manny Pardo. "Sexualizer" from the Sexualizer EP is Dennis Wedin's stated favorite song in Hotline Miami 2 and goes over the plot-pivotal scene and death of a player character in Execution. Finally, "Future Club" from his 2014 album Dangerous Days ''is set over the game's climactic final assault on an affluent Colombian drug fortress. Welcome Back, also from ''Dangerous Days, ''is sampled for ''Hotline Miami 3. http://perturbator.bandcamp.com/ El Huervo Niklas Åkerblad is a Swedish musician and artist and a personal friend of Dennis Wedin and Jonatan Soderstrom. He serves as the basis for Beard. His Do Not Lay Waste to Homes provides the calming metropolitan outro track "Daisuke" to the vast majority of Hotline Miami's level outros. His "Crush" plays over the corpse-filled areas the player navigates through on their way back to their vehicles. He finally provides "Turf," which is split into "Turf Intro" and "Turf Main" to bookend the final Part of Jacket's story in the first game. El Huervo returned to score the military camp in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. ''His "Rust" track being a jungle war themed borderline remix of "Daisuke." He also provides "Ghost," the Akira Yamaoka-inspried track in the camp before Beard's final assault on the power plant. In addition he drew the essential self portrait that serves as the game's cover art. El Huervo is also one of the main soundtrack contributors to the Swedish indie programmer game, ''else Heart.Break(). http://elhuervo.bandcamp.com/ Scattle Coming in as Hotline Miami grew from a small flash game into a bigger project, Scattle is the California-based synthwave artist that scores the near totality of the final two Parts of the first game. "Flatline" drastically shifts and slows the game's tone and pace for the somber Trauma level. The pounding "Knock Knock" plays over Jacket's suicidal assault on a police station as well as Biker's assault on Phone Hom. "Inner Animal" is the climactic theme to both Jacket's final mission, Vengeance, and Biker's uncovering of The Janitors in Resolution. After Jacket's story, Scattle introduces Biker as a player character with the relaxed and assured apartment theme "It's Safe Now" and the fast-paced main level song "To the Top." Scattle returns in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number ''where he provides "Remorse" for the retiring Henchman's final raid on a low level chop shop in No Mercy, the game relying immensely on the song to characterize and establish player with the exhausted and aging Henchman. Scattle also scores Manny Pardo's desperate pursuit of fame in Dead Ahead with is "Bloodline." Scattle's often depicted as having an electrical outlet for a face, though in Down Under he's shown hitting on girls by spinning a butterfly knife. His ''LVL. 2 remix album features both El Huervo and Magic Sword, in addition to Dan Terminus and Make Up and Vanity Set. http://scattle.bandcamp.com/ Hotline Miami ''Artists Sun Araw A neopsychedelic performer who provided "Horse Steppin'" from his 2008 ''Beach Head album and "Deep Cover" from his 2010 album On Patrol. They play over the main menu and Jacket's apartment respectively. Though Hotline Miami has no marijuana peripherals or explicit drug usage, his music casts the majority of Jacket's lifestyle and the game's general tone as sun-baked, hazy and disconnected, effectively implying it through atmosphere. The sequel plays up explicit drug usage, but he does not return for it. http://sunaraw.bandcamp.com/ CoConuts CoConuts is an obscure psychedelic and noise rock group with a self-titled CoConuts EP from 2010. Their "Silver Lights" is iconically paired with the Animal Room appearances of Richard, Don Juan, and Rasmus. CoConuts has no bandcamp, but their EP can be purchased here. Eliott Berlin Elliott Berlin is a Swiss electronic disco artist responsible for the single track "Musikk per automatikk," a frantic and high pitched Euro tune which plays over Biker getting fed up with doing jobs in Fun & Games. He apparently has no other music and it's possible Musikk per automatikk was a joke track simply expressing Biker's annoyance with video games. Eirik Suhrke Eirik Suhrke is a Norwegian synth and chiptune artist who composed "A New Morning," which plays over Biker leaving Miami at the very end of the game. He does indie game music for a variety of titles, including Spelunky. "A New Morning" is collected on his ''- (Hyphen)'' EP. https://phlogiston.bandcamp.com/album/- Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number ''Artists The Green Kingdom Michael Cottone is a Michigan-based electronic ambient artist and graphic designer. He provides the slow Untitled menu theme from his 2014 ''Expanses EP, being paired with a slow motion background of the Miami skyline being obliterated. The Green Kingdom describes the EP as being "meant to evoke vast and expansive environments, either real or imagined," and that it can "provide a sense of calm and wonder at our relative insignificance." http://thegreenkingdom.bandcamp.com Sean Evans / Prey Growl A UK based electronic ambient artist, Sean Evans provided the opening credits theme "Detection" to Midnight Animal, and is actually credited in-game as providing music for the film. Prey Growl has taken down much of his music from his bandcamp, but his 2014 "Detection" track remains along with "Stalker." http://preygrowl.bandcamp.com Light Club / Coco Bryce + Motëm Light Club is a collaboration between Dutch electronic artist Coco Bryce and Canadian DJ and beat musician Motëm. Their 2012 Feeelings ''EP provides the atmospheric and heavily used "Blizzard" and "She Meditates" to the Fans' intros and outros respectively. Fahkeet from the same EP is used over the Son's overdose on Pills in Apocalypse. Coco Bryce is a fan of ''Trainspotting ''star Ewen Bremner and often uses his likeness. The release of his "Club Tropicana" is paired with an ad declaring: "the Dutch producer indulges in the sort of musical alchemy that on paper sounds like a recipe for disaster, and yet as the album unfolds the concoction Bryce brews proves potent and addictive. Tapping into his own self-confessed omnivorous musical interests, Club Tropicana echoes Coco Bryce's musical career from the Hardcore days of the mid-90s, tekno and electro through to the new school of electronic hip hop, the funk of Skweee and the melodic synth styles of dubstep and trap." http://soundcloud.com/motem https://myor.bandcamp.com/album/feeelings Endless Endless is a French Canadian ambient electronic artist who contributes much of the remorseful and exhausted intro and outro music to Manny Pardo and Richter's levels in his "Keep Calm" and "Disturbance" tracks from ''Glitch. In addition to a bandcamp, Endless has a Youtube Channel where he uploads videos of his songs (two for Hotline Miami 2 and one inspired by Dark Souls). http://endless3.bandcamp.com Noir Deco Noir Deco is a fairly well known synthwave artist who collaborated with Perturbator on his "Tech Noir" track from I Am the Night. Noir Deco is most famous for his cyberpunk and Blade Runner inspired tracks such as "Sentient Love." He also has some songs inspired by the 80's Miami aesthetics in "A Cruise with Crockett." http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/noirdeco Old Fox Future Gang / Coco Bryce (Again) Old Fox Future Gang is a tongue in cheek alias of Coco Bryce Riddarna Magna Mitch Murder Life Companions Sjellos Chromacle Vestron Vulture Modulogeek Magic Sword Dag Unenge Carpenter Brut iamthekidyouknowwhatimean Benny Smiles Dubmood MegaDrive Cinimod Auto Delta Time El Tigr3 LipPi Sound Nounverber Castanets Category:Style Category:Hotline Miami Category:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number